I'm the Ugly Duckling
by bayka
Summary: Yamato terrified because Mimi was the ugliest girl in his life, when they were younger he told her that he would never like her because she was so ugly. Now they're in junior year of college and they're on summer break. Yamato is sent back to his mother because of the trouble he's caused his father, which mean seeing Mimi again. But when he sees her, she's not more of the ugly duck


So I wrote this story a while back and haven't finished it or posted it, but I read through the first couple of chapters and decided to come back to it and fix it up and post it. Hope you guys enjoy it, if you don't I'm sorry? Lol

Hello to my readers, here's my new story that's been kept locked away for a while =D. According to the title there has something to do with an ugly duckling, hopefully you'll like the outcome of this story, it's a little different, but there will be a part two and I hope that you'd like that one too! :D

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once do not own Digimon, just this story.

P.S. I probably have a lot or a few mistake if I do, please, just don't mind them and keep reading, I know myself I have a lot of writing errors and grammar problems :D but thanks for reading anyways.

I'm the Ugly Duckling

Chapter 1

The Semester was coming to end as Yamato Ishida walk down the hall thinking to himself that he was through with the troubles which came along with homework, girls, and enemies. He was ready to rebel against everything that came in his way, which to him is a very typical tendency of his. He combs his hair back and purposely walks into the courtyard, of course he did because it was a short cut to the exit, but he also know that it was supposedly the jocks territory, so they think. He glares at all the eyes that glances his way and just keeps walking.

One of the cheerleaders who was at first gossiping to another suddenly gasps and giggles while pointing at Yamato, "Look there he is," she flips her blonde hair back in hopes for attention and greatly failed.

"Matt, the Ice Prince, you know why they call him that? Because he ripped his heart out and gave it to a girl, who turned out to be a witch, but soon afterwards he vowed never to fall in love again," she giggles again and continues, "That's why he's an Ice Prince."

"I heard his blue eyes can pierce you're soul so deep that it'll send chills throughout your body for days," Another cheerleader said as she combs her dark hair back.

The red head cheerleader chewed on her gum as she starts to speak, "You know what I heard?"

The others look up at her with listening ears.

"His heart is so black and cold with pain," She starts and looks up at Yamato, "that he sings due his broken-heart, but you should run away when you do hear him singing."

"Why though? I heard he has a sexy voice," the blonde cheerleader said as she turns to look at Yamato again.

"Truth be told, once you hear his voice, you'll be doomed," the red head said and blew a bubble with her gum.

The dark head rolls her eyes, "Why would anyone be doomed when they hear his voice?"

"Once his voice hypnotizes you he'll take that chance to tear your beating heart out of your chest and freeze your heart in remembrance of the girl who took his," she said and the girls look up at him, which earns them a glare from Yamato.

"But Oh, he looks so handsomely cool, isn't he?" the blonde head said as she waves a flirting hand at him.

"Oh yes, even I will dump Jason for Matt," said the dark head cheerleader who was standing next to the blonde.

Yamato keeps walking until one of the football jock stops him by standing in his way. Yamato doesn't speak much and always keeps to himself which also earn him the title Lone Wolf. He finally pulls his head up and looks into Kenji's eyes, but he still didn't say anything. Yamato is tall, he just doesn't like to show off anything he has, most of the football team were either his height or shorter.

"Well, look what we have here, the Lone Wolf. You know this is our area, maybe you should ask permission before you pass through," Kenji said. He was the quarter-back and a pain in the ass for Yamato.

Yamato smirks and pulls up his sleeves, "Last time I remember Kenji, I didn't need a pass, I force my way through," he said with anger raging in his eyes.

Kenji smiles as he cockily shifts himself closer to Yamato, "Last time I let you off easy, this time I'm going to pound you to the ground music boy!"

Music boy, it was a term that Kenji has always used on Yamato, which Yamato hates. Apparently Kenji thinks it's an insult, but it didn't bother Yamato at all because at less Yamato has some sense of intelligence.

Just then the head cheerleader comes up to them, "Ken, stop, this fight is not worth it."

Yamato looks at her with his piercing blue-gray eyes, "Hello Lena," he said and then turns back to Kenji.

"Hello Matt," she said and looks away also. Helena was the head cheerleader and she was a beautiful one too, she was a wonderful person, but she was a heartbreaker. She left Matt of Kenji, because it was meant to be for a head cheerleader and the quarter-back to date. But this was after when she became the head cheerleader and that was in sophomore year. Helena is the witch that everybody was referring to because she took Yamato's heart. She had once cared for it and cherished it, and then evilly she rips his heart into pieces in front of him and left him weak and alone.

Yamato was the first to speak, "let me through Hakuzu, "He glares as Kenji smirks, "I have no time to waste on you today."

Kenji crosses his arms together and speaks up, "Well music boy, looks like you're going to be a baby today so I'll let you off then," he said as he wraps his arms around Helena's shoulder. They turn away and start walking towards a group of jocks, but Helena looks over her shoulders to Yamato.

Yamato look into the guilty eyes of Helena and then turns away. Before he starts to walk away he hears his name being called by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Matt!" it was Taichi, who was heading his way, "What's up you didn't tell me you were going to hang out here."

Yamato smirks, "this place is a dump," he said loudly for the popular kids, "I've got better places to hang out at."

Taichi laughs and nods, "Mind if I join?"

Yamato laughs, "Yeah, I understand if you do, this place is for dense popular kids."

"Ouch," Taichi said as he rubs the back of his head and look around, "Not funny Jason."

Jason just laughs and shrugs while tossing a pebble in his hand.

"I don't understand why they treat me like this, I'm a soccer jock, girls love me," Taichi said as he sighs.

Yamato laughs, "Sorry pal, maybe you hanging out with me made you unpopular."

"Are you kidding? Hanging out with you made me much cooler than before," Taichi smiles, "Even the Goth and Emo girls like me."

Yamato laughs again and shakes his head, "come on lets go," they left and headed for the parking lot where some other football jocks where. 

"NO!" Taichi said as he ran over, "my baby!" he said while looking at his car. Of course it wasn't all great, but it was his transportation.

Yuki, Nastume, and Kazu, who were also football jockeys, were standing not too far.

Yamato was piss, "What's your problem?" he ask as he look at the guys and then at the car. They taken out Tai's wheels and spray painted the car with yellow and toilet paper the car.

Taichi was pretty piss too and he usually doesn't get mad, "What the deal? You got a problem with me?"

"No, we got a problem with you guys," Yuki said and laughs, "You're a loser Soccer boy, why you hanging out with the Loner?"

"That's my problem and not yours," Taichi said and went up to them, "Return my tires now."

"Too bad we kind of sold them," Kazu said and then looks over to Taichi's car, "You're ride sucks any ways."

"Well, at less his car's still looks better than your pimpled face," Yamato said and smirks.

"What you say?" Kazu ask as he stands from where he was leaning, but Nastume holds him back.

"It's just the Lone wolf, he's just a piece of trash, like his Father," Nastume said and they all laugh.

Yamato glares and walks up to them, then took a hold of Nastume's shirt, "Better watch your say Yamasaki or I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth."

Nastume pushes him away and retorts, "Keep off, and don't deny the truth."

Just then Kenji and the rest of the group join them.

"Hey Nastume, everything alright here, music boy isn't giving you a problem, is he?" Kenji said and stands next to the three guys.

"Whoa, nice car dude," Jason said and laughs at Taichi.

"Shut your trap Fishers, it's none of your problem," Taichi spits at him.

Jason punches Taichi in the face, which made Taichi fly back.

Yamato moves swiftly and blocks Taichi from Jason before he can take another jab at Tai, "Touch him again and I'll kill you."

Jason backs off slightly.

"What you afraid of Jason? It's just the Lone Wolf, he won't do anything. Like he didn't do anything when I took his girlfriend away from him," Kenji laughs and the group joins in, but Helena just looks at him with shame.

That set Yamato off with anger and that's when he swings a punch into Kenji's face, which made him fly into the car. And then kicks Jason in the face making him fly right into the ground, and that's how the fight started. Taichi soon join him after Jason went down, it was the two of them against seven guys.

"Stop it!" Helena yells, "Stop it Matt!" she rushes over and pulls Yamato off of Kenji.

After Yamato was pulled off, he look into her eyes, "I hope you're happy, Helena," he said with fury and kicks Kenji in the stomach one last time, "Because you left me for this piece of shit."

Helena sighs and helps her boyfriend up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamato enters his house to find that his father was sitting at the table, and he just knew it that his father heard about the fight and now they were going to have another argument. Yamato takes a seat down across from his father and then sighs, "I'm sorry father."

"Are you really?" His father said and then shakes his head, "This is the 20th fight you've gotten yourself into, and it's almost with the same boy every time," he said and sips his water. "I just don't know what to do with you any more Matt," he then stands while sighing.

"Look I'm sorry, but I was only acting in defense," Yamato said and with that he earns a dark glare.

"Defense," Dad yells at the top of his lungs, "what I heard was that you punch Hakuzu-san, and then beat up the rest of the kids there."

"It was in defense Father!" Yamato was now standing also.

"No it was not," he shouts back, "now I know the story."

"I've heard from the professors and there were witnesses, they all saw that you punch Hakuzu-san." There was a pause, "I know that Taichi was punch but that doesn't mean that you defend him. Defense is when you're the one attack, and I know you weren't attacked physically, but by words."

Yamato held his rage back, he didn't want to yell at his father, and not again. So what he did was to hold in all his anger and his hate in his heart. "I'm sorry Father."

"It's okay Son," He said and then sighs again, "And I am also sorry."

"For what?" Yamato ask as he looks up at his father.

"I'm sending you back to your Mothers for this summer," He said and turns away.

"Wait, what? Why?" Yamato was mad now, "You know why I don't want to go back."

"Because of a girl!?" his dad turns with disbelief, "You are 21 and a grown man, you need to grow up and forget the pass and move on with it."

Yamato is frustrated now and he hates the decision his father made, then his opens his mouth to speak, "Don't make me go back to moms."

"Matt!" his father finally fed up and look into his eyes, "It's been nine years since you've been back to your Mothers place, you have no idea if this girl is still there, and you don't even know who she truly is."

Yamato grunts, "Whatever," he said and leaves the kitchen to head up to his room. That is what he says every time he doesn't want to talk anymore and if he feels like he's going to yell he says that to tell himself to walk away.

Just then his phone rings and he picks it up, "Hello?"

"Mato-chan?" it was his mother, she was the only one who calls him that, her and others back in the countryside.

"Hi Mom," he said as he turns over to lie on his back, "what's up?"

"I've talked to your father earlier, I heard you were going to come and stay with me for the summer," Mom said.

"Yup, you heard right," he answers, but pause for a moment, "Hey mom?"

"Yes, Mato-chan," she response.

"Is there going to be anybody else there?" Yamato asks.

"No, it's only going to be me and you, I don't have visitors visiting me that often," Mom said, "I've been busy lately and so I haven't been on the phone and so I don't know or haven't checked if there are going to be people visiting me."

Yamato is relived after hearing that and response to his mother, "Alright mom, well tell me if you are, but I will be seeing you soon."

"Alright Mato-chan," she said and hangs up.

Yamato closes his eye for a split second before his phone went off again, "Hello," he answers.

"Hey, wussup?" it was Taichi, "Look I was wondering…" a pause, and then laughs, "If I can hang with you for the summer, my parents are pretty much mad about the car and the fight."

Yamato laughs, "What they say?"

"Well, they said that I would never be getting another car, but I explain to them that it wasn't my fault you know?" Taichi said and then continues, "Then I ask if I can hang out at your place for the rest of the summer."

"And they let you?" he was surprise.

"Actually, they all bought tickets to Fuji and they didn't buy me one cause of the trouble I've been getting into, so they don't know, but they do know that I'd be left here," He said and chuckles.

Yamato just laughs, "Sure dude, but just to tell you I'm going to be at my mother's place for the summer," he said.

"Really cool, oh wait," Taichi said and sighs, "I don't have a plan ticket."

Yamato laughs, "its alright, we can ride our motorcycles down," he said and smiles, "We don't need much stuff, and you're parents are gone, so you can ride."

Even if Yamato couldn't see he knew that Taichi was smirking, "I'm cool with that."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Yamato said.

"Cool, bye," Taichi says and then hangs up.

Yamato closes his eyes and falls into a slumber it helps him get rid of his anger.

_Dream_

Yamato was playing on the sandy beaches of his mother's house, he loves his mothers place, and the beach was where she lives, he was thankful for a house on the beach. He loves playing in the water and finding rocks in the sand, and sometimes he'll find some crabs or crayfish.

"Mato-chan, Come in its time to eat," His mother yells out from the back of the house.

Yamato laughs as he stood up and starts to run towards the house, it was on a hill, so it was more that he hiked up the sandy hill to get to the house. "I'm here Mama," he said as he runs into the dining room and spots a girl with a woman.

"Mato-chan, say hi to Aunty and her daughter, Mimi-chan," Mom said as she smiles down to Yamato.

He was only seven when he met her, "Hello," he said timidly

"Hi," she smiles as she came closer.

That was when he notices her bushy brunette hair which was scramble in all places, and her braces which made her lips pop out more than it should. And then her round thick glasses, making her dull brownish eyes scary. He panics and hides behind his mother, "Mama," he whispers, "She's scary." That was the first time he met Mimi, and he never ever wanted to hang around her, because she was ugly, and scary, not to mention an embarrassment.

_Flash_

"Yamato-kun," Mimi said, "What are you up to?" She still had her bushy hair and the scary braces, the only thing that made her look better was that her glasses weren't as thick as they were, but even then she was ugly.

Twelve year old Yamato didn't look at her as he was lying in the sand, that was his favorite place, he grunts as he turns away from the sound of her voice.

"Yamato-kun?" she starts as she sat next to him, but he still ignores her

"Look, I just want to be your friend, if that's okay with you?" She questions quietly.

That was when he opened his azure eyes and spoke, "I don't want to be your friend," he said and stands up, "Especially because you're ugly," he said as he walks away from her and towards the house. And with that he heard her weeping due to the wound he had just bestowed to her.

_End of Dream_

Yamato awakes with sweat running all over him, it wasn't a bad dream, but it wasn't a good dream either. He runs his hand into his golden hair and sighs loudly, "Mimi…" he said was a short breath and whispers in the darkness, "I'm sorry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Taichi asks Yamato as he nudges his side.

Yamato looks up from where he was starring and looks over to Taichi, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

His friend smirks and leans into his chair, "Wow, Ice Prince is thinking? I've never thought that was ever possible."

Yamato glares at him and the stares into his hands, "It's about a girl."

Taichi then have a sadden face, "Helena?"

Yamato shakes his head, "No," and then he sighs, "Mimi."

Taichi smiles and then winks his eye at his blond friend, "Who's this Mimi?"

Yamato didn't smile, he was expressionless, and then he closes his eyes.

"Oh, it's that bad," Taichi said and sighs, "tell me about it."

He didn't open his eyes, but he starts to talk, "Mimi is the reason why I haven't gone back to my mothers in nine years. I've talk to my mom and all, but I haven't seen her for that long. Mimi, well, I don't know what happen to her," he finishes, but there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wants to say; nothing comes though.

Taichi gives a confused look, "Why, what did Mimi do?"

Yamato then has a stern look, "Mimi was hideous, gave me the worst nightmares of my life, but even so, she was a nice kid." There it was again, something that he wants to spill, but he just couldn't.

"That's it?" Taichi said, "The reason why you stop seeing your mother is because of an ugly girl?"

Yamato didn't say anything else because the bell rings and Yamato stands up, "There was more, but you know, it was basically because of a girl."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Yamato walks down the hall, it was lunch time, and he usually does not eat much to avoid students. As he turns the corner he stops and looks down at the girl who once made his heart flutter. With a hard gulp he speaks, "Hello Helena."

Helena looks up and smiles, "Hey Matt," she said sweetly, "look," she starts, "I don't want you to be mad over anything, so please just forgive me?"

Yamato just dully stares into her faded yellow eyes, "I'll accept your apology."

Helena smiles brightly and claps her hands together, "That's the Matt I know."

"If you really meant it," he said coldly and snorts that it sent chills down her spine; her heart was crushing, and her back sweat like rain.

"But," she pauses, "Matt," she reaches forward, but Yamato pulls away from her reach.

"Nothing you say will ever change the memory of what you did to me," he said and walks just a foot pass her, "And you said you were better than those girls," he smirks and glares back into her feared eyes, "You're just like them." He gave the air a harsh tension which affects Helena's soul because she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and her heart was feeling stabs of dark arrows from the Ice Prince.

"How can you be so heartless?" Helena asks as he starts to walk away.

But he stops and gives an evil chuckles and turns to face her, "Heartless? Me? I wonder who made me so?" he questions with amusement.

Helena felt her tears escaping from her eyes, "Matt, you know I never meant to."

He glared fiercely at her, "Shut up," he said with not feeling of remorse, "Do not tell me that everything we had, what we did, what we share," he pauses, "you never meant to do it, right?"

She just stared into his cold eyes.

"Bullshit," He spat at her, "What you did was for your own gain, and then you left me in the cold darkness not to mention broken and outcaste."

She starts to cry, "Matt, please, I never meant to hurt you," she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Hurt me? Please, you destroyed me Lena and you had no shame in doing that," Yamato said.

Helena covers her face with her hands because she knew what she did even though she didn't really mean anything by what she did.

"If you never meant anything by what you did to me, then you should have never ever made me fallen in love with you in the first place," he shouts back. He remembered the first time they've met, and he thought that she was the girl of his life, and no one else could replace her. But that dreadful day came when she broke his heart for another man who he would never imagine.

She cries quietly, "You don't understand all the pressure I had."

Yamato laughs out of annoyance, "Helena, I don't care about the shitty excuses you have," he said and then slightly turns form her, "You know what your problem is?"

Helena finally pulls her face away from her palms.

"You care too much what people thinks of you," He said to her and this time it wasn't because he was trying to get back at her, but he was telling her about her own flaws. Yamato glances sideways to her and notices that she was standing there with tears streaming down her face. And he felt it, a little responsibility knocking at his chest.

Sighing he says to her, "You should never listen to what society says because you'll never know who you truly are and you'll lose yourself to the standards of society. That is why you should always follow your heart," Yamato pauses and strokes his golden hair before continuing, "but I guess fame over-rules love."

Helena hiccups and gasps as she croaks, "I loved you Matt, I still do."

He gave a short pause and turns his back to her, "You don't love me you were infatuated with me. If you really loved me, you would have never left me for someone who doesn't even know your favorite color," he said, but he said that to give her something to ponder on.

But even then she'll never know the pain that she had inflected in him.

She drew a breath and said, "I did what I did because I had my reasons."

Yamato starts to walk again, but slowly, "That's all you'll ever care about Helena is yourself because that's all you could ever think about, what will give you everything you want," he pauses and sighs.

Helena stares up at him as he pauses again for only a moment

"I had given you everything you needed," he whispers for her to hear and then he disappears, leaving the girl crushed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The year was over once again, and Yamato was thankful for now, he can breathe again, just for a few months before returning to this dreadful place, as much as he dislikes it here, it was the best place he could think of because of music. All the memories here, he wanted to burn and crush them, but still there were some good memories, even if there were only few, made up for those times of pain.

"Matt!" It was Taichi, he was yelling from the front of the school. Yamato was already sitting at his bike with Taichi's next to his, making sure no one would lay a hand on them. They are going to head off right after school. Yamato already left a note on the dinner table for his father saying that he was leaving after school to Mom's place. He didn't want to deal with his father, he was already mad at the fact that his father was not allowing him to stay with him anymore. So Yamato just left him with a letter and nothing else, not even a good bye.

"Ready?" Taichi said as he comes up to him, but he wasn't the only one who heading up to Yamato.

"Yo Music boy!" It was Kenji, the only one who calls him that, "I heard what you did to my girl."

Yamato sighs and looks over to Kenji with his ocean eyes, "Yeah, so what?"

"What the hell did you do to her?" He asks as Jason and another football jock stood with him. They were still pretty much beat up from yesterday. Yamato and Taichi were too good for them and beaten them down.

Yamato bluffs a chuckle and gets onto his bike after Taichi had already started his own bike, "look Hakuzu, your girl, not mine, even if I made her cry," He starts his bike and then pauses, "She deserves it."

Taichi looks over at him and then back at Kenji, and then they drove off with Kenji yelling after them.

They stop at a light and Taichi looks over to Yamato, "Was it necessary for you to make a girl cry?"

Yamato didn't answer until the light turn green, "don't even Tai," he said and then they took off again. The ride was over a day and five hours, it was long, but most of the ride was just silences and nothing else. When Yamato and Taichi finally made it was around sun down and the clouds were fiery red while the sea was a dazzling violet. They've park on the side and head towards the door.

Taichi looks up and was amazed by the size of the house, "Wow, you like live in a mansion," he said and his mouth was wide open too.

Yamato chuckles and hits Taichi's chin to close it, "It's a large house, but not a mansion," he answers and he knocks on the door.

Just then his mother answers the door and smiles, "Mato-chan I can't believe it's really you," she said and hugs him, "it's been so long since I've seen you, I miss you so much." She showers him with kisses, but pauses and looks over to Taichi, "who is this, a friend of yours?"

Taichi smiles from ear to ear and then clears his throat, "Hello, I'm Taichi, I go to school with Matt," he said to him.

"Taichi, well it's nice to meet you," she said in a surprised voice, it was very rare to be seeing any friend of Yamato's.

"Oh come in, you guys must be very tired," she said as she drags them in, "Mato-chan please show Taichi to your room and set up a bed for him."

"But, Ma, I thought we had extra rooms?" He asks as he looks back to his mother.

"Yes we do, but I will be having guests over," she answers him, and sighs, "I'm sorry Mato-chan it was late notice for me too."

Yamato smiles, "don't worry about it Ma, I'm cool with it," he said and turns to Taichi, "Come on."

They left Mom with an astonish look, maybe it's been a long time and Yamato has change over the period of time. It's been about nine years since they've seen each other, but even so they've talk on phones and webcam each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamato and Taichi walks inside Yamato's room. Taichi was amazed by how large his room was, "How come your dad's place isn't like this?"

Yamato laughs, "Hey, you trying to say my dad's poor?"

Taichi shakes his head quickly, "No I was just wondering."

"My Ma is a famous writer, and my Dad" he said with a chuckles, "Let's just say his not into expensive things like my Ma."

Taichi was still confused, but he let it be, "I'm tired."

"Let's set the bed so you could sleep," Yamato said and got the air bed out for Taichi.

Taichi walks over to the air bed after it was done being blown up and falls into it while throwing his bag down next to it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamato woke up in a heat of sweat again, his shirt was off and he was in his boxers. He got up and slid the door to his balcony so that there would be some fresh cold air and then turns so that he could leave his room to use to bathroom. He shuts his door quietly and then turns around and head towards the bathroom which was just around the corner. He was still rubbing his eyes so that they could focus, but as he turns the corner he bump into some one. The person yelps shortly, but he reaches out of grab the person them around the waist.

"I'm so sorry," he said and realizes that it was a girl due to her size, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said in a calm voice, "Thank you," she said and then quickly pulls out of his arms and walks away back to another room.

Yamato turns around quickly to see if he could make out the outline of the person, but it was hard, he was only wishing it was who he thought it was. He sighs and then walks to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry if it wasn't great, but I hope you guys like it! Review for me and Thank you so much for reading!

bayka


End file.
